


A new addition

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Agenderflux Kozume Kenma, Beach Volleyball, First Meetings, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, OT5, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Matsuhanaiwaoiken"MAKKI YOU MISSED IT!" Is the only warning Kenma gets before their phone is nearly knocked out of their hand "Oh shit are you okay? Sorry I didn't see- hey aren't you from Nekoma?" another voice joins the first,"That team we never got to face because of Ushiwaka?"





	1. I created a rarepair *cries but is happy about it*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plantboycharms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboycharms/gifts).



> THANKS TO CINDY FOR MOTIVATING ME AND THANKS CASEY FOR THE PROMPT ALSO APPARENTLY I INVENTED A SHIP IT'S AMAZING AND HURTS

"MAKKI YOU MISSED IT!" Is the only warning Kenma gets before their phone is nearly knocked out of their hand "Oh shit are you okay? Sorry I didn't see- hey aren't you from Nekoma?" another voice joins the first,

"That team we never got to face because of Ushiwaka?"

 Kenma tentatively looks up from behind their bangs, spotting a couple tan long legs and slightly curling in on themself before a gentle, deep like smooth warm amber, but still strong voice accompanies a hand. As Kenma is pulled up, their eyes follow the arm corded with muscle to the stranger’s face. Their gaze passes over the stranger’s eyes and instead they raise their own eyebrow at the most ridiculously thick eyebrows Kenma has ever seen.

“Thanks,” Kenma murmurs quietly, their gaze returning to their phone, inspecting it to make sure there’s no lasting damage. It seems fine.

“Hey, you’re Nekoma’s setter right? The Tokyo team?” 

“Hm?” Kenma looks up once more to find that three others have joined the tall dark hair man. They all look around their age, and looking at what must be the groups stuff Kenma can spot jackets sporting Aoba Johsai VBC on the back. “Seijoh…” 

The first has light brown/pink hair and eyes to match, with his eyebrows, almost pencil lines, the direct opposite of his companions. He’s more fair and splots of sunscreen make his skin almost reflective.

The next is shorter than the rest, around 179 cm if Kenma had to guess. He has tan skin, and the only thing making his skin shine is sweat. He has amazing arms and probably is a powerful ace if this truly is Seijoh. And his eyes are a beautiful forest green.

The last is… beautiful. He has wavy chestnut locks, a lean for not unlike Tetsurou’s, brown eyes and is also shining with his pale skin. 

The pure attractiveness of the group is almost too much for Kenma’s introverted gay heart and he forgets to speak for a moment.

“Yeah, I am. And you’re… Seijoh? Right?” That was a long sentence. But it was also disjointed. What if they ask them to repeat themself? What if they hate them now because they think they speak oddly? What if-

“We’re playing beach volley if you want to play,” the chestnut one has a whimsical voice, chirpy and upbeat. He’s probably got no self confidence, Kenma can tell from the slight curl of his fingers, the way one hand tries to bring the ball to cover the white brace on his right knee. 

“Shittykawa we havn’t even introduced ourselves yet!” scolds the forest-eyed one, although Kenma can hear the fondness in his tone, and in the return, “Ah you’re right Iwa-chan! Sorry!” 

“And we can’t let Tooru do the introductions or he’ll just tell you nicknames,” 

Kenma can’t help but smile and is immediately berated by insecurities,  _ what if my teeth are too yellow? What if I look awkward? What if they hate me now? Wha- _ and time stops when the thick-eyebrow guy smiles back.

The clearing of ‘Iwa-chan’s throat brings him back.

Pencil-eyebrows begins, “Hi there I’m Takahiro Hanamaki nice to meme you!” 

Eyebrows raises an arm, “Issei Matsukawa.”

‘Iwa-chan’ holds out a hand for them to shake, “Hajime Iwaizumi”

_ What if my handshake was too weak? What if it was too strong? Too stiff? Too- _

“And I,” says the final one, striking a pose “am Tooru Oikawa.” Kenma is strongly reminded of Tetsurou, which is perhaps where they get the strength for their next comment.

“You’re not that confident, stop posing.”

Tooru’s grin falters a moment and for that split second Kenma is concerned, before the others burst out laughing.

“I LIKE HIM!” crow Issei and Takahiro at the same time, and hajime just doubles over after this comment.

Kenma flinches at the ‘him’, something that does not escape Tooru’s notice.  _ He’’s observant. _ Kenma notes, slightly nervous.

“What pronouns do you use?” Tooru asks them quietly, and Kenma’s apprehension fades a bit.

“They/them/their.” They mutter back.

“Yeah I like them!!” Tooru chirps.

 Haijme takes the hint, “Yeah, they seem great.”

Takahiro smiles and slings an arm around Issei’s shoulder, “Fuckin’ savage. Kenma of Nekoma, right?”

Kenma nods, and Issei grins again, “Want to play?

Kenma hesitates, “I can keep score.”

“Cool!” Tooru cheers.

 

\---

  
  


Later, as the group of Seijoh players watch Kenma walk away after a few games and numbers exchanged, Tooru groans and slumps against Issei, “Pudding-chan is so cutttteeee.”

Issei hum in agreement, and Hajime smiles a bit to himself, “Maybe we should ask him to coffee sometime.”

Takahiro grins and pecks Hajime’s cheek, “Awww are you blushing?~” his tone grows more serious, “We should have Kenma around all the time.”

And that’s how the night ends, four blushing boys walking down the beachfront away from an equally red pudding-head smiling at his phone.


	2. In which the second years are little shits. We love them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was bored

“So,” Shigeru says conversationally.

Recognising the tone, Yuutarou quickly waves Akira out of the club room, leaving the second and third years to… whatever Shigeru is instigating.

“You four have been on your phones more than usual.”

Said third years freeze.

Tooru laughs nervously, aware there’s been no accusation, “Yeah we have! What of it?”

Shinji hums, leaning back from his locker to join the conversation, “I don’t think they’ve been playing games.”

“Nonsense Wata-chan! Whatever gave you that idea?” Tooru chuckles.

Kentarou closes his locker and scows, “It’s pretty obvious, Hanamaki-san and Iwaizumi-senpai had to turn the clicking sound effect of the keyboards off on Tuesday. Stop playing dumb.”

“Wow Kyoutani, that’s pretty observant of you! I just saw Hanamaki-senpai texting someone on Wednesday!” Shinji grins blindingly at his peer.

Tooru’s betrayed screech and whip around to face Takahiro distracted everyone from Kentarou’s blush and Shigeru’s hand on Shinji and Kentarou’s backs.

Takahiro merely shrugs and everyone’s attention is diverted to Hajime when he chuckles.

The strangled squawk originating from one Matsukawa Issei at such a pure sight (come on, we’ve  _ seen _ Hajime’s smile just imagine him chuckling) prompts Hajime to hum and look up from his phone.

“So Iwaizumi-senpai~” Shigeru begins, all sickly sweet with a background of Tooru’s begging hisses of “NO!!!”, “What are you doing?”

“Hm? Just.. texting...Kenm-okay why are you all staring at me as though I’ve just killed someone?” The question is directed at the third years, All leaning back against each other away from Hajime, hands over their mouths and eyes wide.

“Um-hm,” Shigeru smiles, satisfied. He struts out of the club room with Shinji and Kentarou at his back.

 

\---

 

It’s brought up again at the end of the week when Shinji, Shigeru, and Tooru meet up for their weekly gossip session. 

Shigeru raises one eyebrow delicately when Tooru scrambles to set down his phone when he shows up at the table with his drink, Shinji following not soon after.

All goes as usual until Tooru’s phone lets out an innocent  _ ding _ and vibrates on the table.

“You going to answer that?” Shinji purrs, trying to stifle his laughter.

“No.” Tooru responds through gritted teeth.

Another  _ ding _ has Shigeru leaning forward in his chair, one elbow on the table, wrist supporting his head with fingers curled, “Are you  **_sure_ ** ?” He drawls, smirk evident in his tone.

Shigeru may be a natural, but Tooru’s been in this game for years, and plasters on a sickly sweet smile of his own, “Positive,” is the response slid across the table.

Although, the next  _ ding  _ from the phone breaks their staring contest with Tooru’s quick glance.

“You don’t seem sure,” Shinji notes as Shigeru keeps his gaze unwavering on Tooru.

A waitress turns tail and walks hurriedly away from their table as Tooru’s chirpy voice replies, “Of course I am.” and then drops an octave that has everyone within hearing radius except Shigeru gulp, “Do you doubt your captain?”

Evidently the, “No, but you seem to doubt yourself.” was unexpected as Tooru sits back with a huff, grabbing his phone in defeat. 

“So we all have a crush on Nekoma's Kema. They're  **adorable** . How can they be that cuteeeee?” Tooru whines at them. 

“Oooohhhh picssss!” Shinji immediately demands. 

 

\---

  
For the next hour or so in Tokyo Tetsurou is forced to wonder just how sick Kenma is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hints at Kyouwatayaba* Shhhhhhh just love themmmm

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblrs are avien-writes and cheetahleopard, I'm also part of @thewritersquad
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS IT MEANS THE WORlD


End file.
